


stuck

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Poor Joly, i dunno, i think this is an au, poooooooor joly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly finds himself in Grantaire's body, and he's not very pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was from this post on tumblr: http://courffeyrac.tumblr.com/post/43696419782/joly-in-grantaires-body-hed-want-to-bathe-but
> 
> i'm so sorry joly

Joly was practically in tears within the first hour of being in the body of Grantaire. He could feel all the dirt on his skin, smell the foulness in his breath, as well as taste the different wines that didn't mix together. Hair stuck to the back of his neck and to his forehead. Grantaire's nails were as unkempt as his hair, both needing to be cut.

If Joly had a say Grantaire would be locked in the bathroom for hours on end.

But he didn't. After the first three minutes he had made an attempt to wash his hands, but he coudln't tell if they were clean or not, so he continued to do so. Joly even went to the extent of washing his mouth out with soap, but the wine was too strong and the soap only added to the bad taste.

Granatire's living area, if possible, was even worse than himself. Joly could barely find the soap he had used, which looked as if it was only just once in a great while. Nothing else that could befit him could be found, which only drew whines from him.

 

The idea of taking a bath to wash his friend off had crossed his mind more than once, but the simply thought of Grantaire being unclothed made shiver.

This had him pacing. He didn't have the slightest idea how long he would be stuck like this, and staying like this was something he was unable to do. He tried to take Granaire's stained shirt off, but he could barely get to past his chest before shoving it back down. To man up and wash him, or stay like this. Joly didn't find in joy in either idea. He tried over and over to remove the clothes but he never could, part of himself thanked him for this, but the other only cried out.

The part that cried out was loud, and soon took over most of his mind. Somehow, me managed to get the shirt over his head, if felt nice, seeing as it had been sticking to him, but soon he began to shook. Now most of his mind told him to just stop. Don't go any farther. Don't even try. There was still a small part of him saying he could do it, a small, small part that said it's almost over, but he couldn't.

He would wait it out until moring, he told himself. Then it's be over, he hoped. And he wished that no one, especially Enjolras, would come to visit Grantaire.

Joly, who was now in tears, had sprawled across Grantaire's bed, which also made him sick. Joly didn't understand why this was happening. Had he done something? Nothing could ammount to the disgust he was feeling now. How was this even comftorable? It couldn't be. Grantaire must be mad. 

 


End file.
